Oni Lover's
by lannadiamond
Summary: Oni Lover's é uma história que fala como um oni se apaixona por uma garota humana. A história se passa no Japão, em sua capital, Tóquio. Hinata, a personagem principal, vai morar na casa de Neji, seu irmão de consideração, após a morte dos pais. Ela leva uma vida quase tranqüila até que um oni aparece em sua vida. SasuHina, leve NejiHina e ItaHina.


**Capítulo 01-** **Seja bem-vinda Imoto-chan!****!**

**Sábado - 5:30 a.m, Aeroporto de Tóquio.**

Finalmente, não aguentava mais ficar naquele avião! Sem falar que foi a primeira vez que andei, ainda mais por um motivo. A morte dos meus pais. Não consigo aceitar o fato que meus pais não estão mais ao meu lado, é tão estranho... Saber que eu nunca mais irei vê-los.

Realmente não sei como vou conseguir viver sem eles, umas das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida se foram , eu não sei se eu aguentaria se Neji-_nii-san _t_am_bém partisse, pelo menos ainda temos uma a outro. Ah como vou sentir saudades daquele casa e do meu animaizinhos, pelo menos sei que minha avó e Hanabi saberá cuidar bem deles! Vivi tão bons momentos lá. Pelo menos acho que aqui terei amigos, afinal eu não tinha ninguém que eu pudesse contar se não fosse minha família. Na escola eu sempre ficava na maioria das vezes só. Amigos mesmo só eram meus professores, vou sentir muita falta deles, pelo menos espero que aqui os professores sejam legais.

Agora tenho que procurar Neji-_nii-san_. Onde será que ele está? Ah lembrei! Ele disse que era para mim ficar na lanchonete Mc Donald's do aeroporto. Onde será que fica? Já sei! Vou perguntar aquela menina!

– Licença...Você poderia me ajudar? - perguntei tímida.

– Claro!Em que posso te ajudar? - a garota respondeu-me sorridente. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos que estavam presos por dois coques na cabeça.

– Eu gostaria de saber onde ficar a lanchonete Mc Donald's. - respondi ainda tímida, girando os meus dedos, sem encará-la. Estava um pouco nervosa.

– Quer que eu te leve? Você pode se perder, pois o aeroporto está cheio e também vou me encontrar lá com a minha mãe que está voltando da Coréia do Sul - sugeria a menina delicadamente, esperando por uma rejeição da minha parte.

– Oh sim, Arigato! - respondi dando um sorriso amigável. Não era todo dia que tinha alguém que se oferecia para ajudar.

– Como você se chama? - perguntou-me ela curiosamente, olhando-me de esguelha.

– Meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata e o seu? - respondi me sentindo mais confortável.

– Mitashi Tenten, mas prefiro que me chame pelo primeiro nome.

– Ok! Tenten-_san¹_! - dei um pequeno sorriso.

Fomos juntas a tal lanchonete, lá vi minha Neji sentado em um das mesas, ele estava com expressão triste. Fui correndo na direção e gritei pelo seu nome.

– Neji-_nii-san_!

– Hina-_chan_! - gritou de volta assim que me ouviu e saiu da mesa correndo na minha direção com lágrimas nos olhos e me abraçou fortemente. Não segurei as lágrimas, pois estou muito mais sensível que o normal por causa da morte dos meus pais, sem falar que estou com muito saudade dele.

– Neji-_nii-san_ estou morrendo de saudades! - sussurrei ainda sem encará-lo, encostando a minha cabeça em seu peitoral.

– Oh nem me fale! Também estou morrendo de saudades de você. - ele me respondeu com os olhos marejados e encarando-me intensamente.

– Você está bem? Está inteira? - perguntou Neji-nii-san topando em mim como estivesse procurando algo.

–Sim, sim. Não se preocupe. Estou bem e você? - respondi demonstrando a melhor face serena possível. Não queria deixá-lo preocupado.

– Na medida do possível. - Ele me deu um sorriso fraco.

Oh!Já estava praticamente esquecida da presença de Tenten-san! Tenho que apresentá-la a Neji-_nii-san_.

– Tenho que lhe apresentar um pessoa! - respondi me afastando lentamente dele.

– Quem? - me respondeu curioso.

– Tenten-san, poderia vir aqui? - perguntei. Ela estava com uma cara engraçada. Hihi.

– Claro! - me respondeu um pouco desconcertada.

– Tenten-san, este é o Neji-_nii-san_.

– _Hajimemashite²_, Neji. - ela cumprimentou Neji amigavelmente, com as bochechas levemente coradas.

– Igualmente Tenten-san! - Neji olhou para ela normalmente.

Ela olhou para uma mulher com aparência mais velha com longas madeixas castanhas que tinha uma expressão cansada.

– _Gomen nasai ³, minna_. Tenho que ir, minha mãe está vindo. _Sayonara_! - ela despediu-se rapidamente e correu na direção da mulher que ela dizia ser sua mãe.

– _Sayonara_! - respondeu eu e Neji-_nii-san_ em uníssono.

Fiquei olhando Tenten ir embora até perdê-la de vista. Até que ouvi Neji-nii-san falando.

– _Irasshaimase Imoto-chan_! - ele sorriu. Encarando intensamente meus olhos, com aquela ternura que fazia meu coração esquentar. O Neji significa muito para mim, não posso perdê-lo.

_San¹: _É o sufixo de tratamento mais comum de todos, que colocado após o nome ou sobrenome da pessoa denota polidez. Pode ser usado tanto para homens como para mulheres. Devemos sempre falar o nome da pessoa acompanhado do sufixo SAN, principalmente quando não temos intimidade com a mesma para não soar como mal educado.

_Hajimemashite²: _Prazer em conhecê-la_ em japonês_.

_Gomen nasai: Desculpe em japonês_

_Minna: pessoal em japonês._

_Imoto: irmã mais nova em japonês._

_Chan: _Sufixo que denota a forma carinhosa de chamar as pessoas quando se tem intimidade, familiaridade. É mais usado para crianças, ou entre mulheres, não que não seja usado para homens.

_Irasshaimase: Seja bem-vindo._

Neji-_nii-san: _irmão mais velho.

Pessoal o começo da história é meio chatinho, mas por favor deem uma chance. Se gostou comente, me deixe feliz. Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
